What You Want
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: Cam would never come to one of his races again, he was sure, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He grabbed him and exclaimed, “Jackie, have you met my boyfriend?”


_AN: Nothing like some good old OTP Hunter/Cam love to get you (me) back in the mood for writing. _

**What You Want**

Today was not going to be his day.

He could feel it now, crossing the finish line right behind the California Duster sponsor rider in first place. He gritted his teeth, annoyed at having been so close to victory only to loose to the underrated teenager.

It was bike quality, that was what decided it in a pinch. He could ride better than anyone on the track, but his bike was an older model with a lot of tender loving car and elbow grease sunk into it but not much else. All these young factory kids had the newest products, worked on by professionals while they sipped Champaign out of their underserved trophies. On his teachers salary he couldn't afford to do much more than race for fun these days.

Some days he really wished he had taken that factory sponsorship.

That wasn't totally fair, though. Blake was a great rider too, and even he lost every now and then with Factory Blue. Being good at what he did won him everything. But that fancy bike under his ass probably didn't hurt.

Hunter made his way off the track to his small station by himself, not being greeted by anyone. He had no crew, and few friends that attended the races, and since he hadn't won the reporters were not interested in him. His "pit station" consisted of his truck, a tool kit, and a cooler with drinks. Simple, functional, completely like Hunter.

Instinctively, he looked around for a shiny black bobbing head clad in green. Cam had attended every one of his races since they'd been teaching, even when the others hadn't. Hunter had no reason to think he wouldn't show up but he always dreaded the feeling of disappointment if for some reason Cam actually didn't. He also couldn't explain the feeling of glee seeing the samurai provoked in him when he did show up. He only hoped it wasn't what he thought it might be. Only Cam had no reason to attend his race, other than wanting to see Hunter. He disliked watching sports, and protested about crowds, and refused to eat the food at the vendors for health reasons. The fact they usually went out drinking after was an added bonus, he rationalized. He was probably the only person Cam trusted enough to drink with, at least who was of age.

He leaned against his bike, waiting but trying not to look like he was waiting.

After a moment or two he spotted a face he did recognize, to his dismay. Oh, his day was about to get so much worse. He grimaced and quickly tried to secure his area so he could run off before she got there, but he was too slow or she was too quick and he had no such luck.

"Hunter!" Jackie's high pitched voice called out just before he felt arms wrap around his shoulders. "Where have you been hiding?"

Hunter struggled out of her vice like embrace, putting a smile on his face and laughing awkwardly. He'd never been good with people, but Jackie could attach herself to a person like glue. The more aloof he tried to be, the more enticed she was. He had no idea how to handle this girl. "Jackie! Didn't see you there."

"I saw your race." She said, and he wanted to smack his forehead. One failure after another. "That was so unfair."

"Yup." Hunter agreed, looking for an escape root. He hated to run from his problems, but in Jackie's case he'd run as far away as possible as quickly as possible and hide for however long was necessary.

"How's Blake doing? I heard he won another race. I still think it was way un-cool of him to sign onto Factory Blue without you, but I'm glad he's winning! My Bradley boys have to win, that's what I say! Well, except for today, but that guy totally cheated so I forgive you." Jackie was rattling on, playfully hitting his arm and breaking out into a gleeful laugh at a joke she hadn't made.

He really tried not to tune her out while she talked, but the way Jackie babbled was obnoxious and it was easier to ignore her. Sometimes while he watched her mouth go a mile a minute he felt like a kid on the Charlie brown cartoons; all he heard was blah, blah, blah.

Jackie had been introduced to him through another racing friend, probably looking to pass off the obsessive motocross fan to someone else. He'd been taking advice from Tori and trying to be more people friendly at the time, but that was the last time he ever listened to his brothers girlfriend. Jackie had latched onto both him and Blake in a way that was near stalker-like. He'd been trying to ditch her ever since.

It didn't help that she was constantly hitting on him, either. She wanted to be the Bradley girl, and had been particularly rude to Tori on 3 occasions. Hunter just had to find someone else to dump her on.

"And you know I really think you should think about changing up your colors, you know? Maybe it's like for bright colors, like orange and gold!" Jackie was saying. Hunter just pretended to listen, while still scanning the crowds.

And then like a miracle (in fact Hunter swore he heard the angels singing halleluiah) he saw that familiar green racing jersey coming towards him. Sure enough, the face matched and he felt his stomach tighten. And then suddenly a plan was forming in his head but he knew there was no way in hell he could ever go through with it.

Cam was getting closer, a brilliant smile on his face. Hunter looked between him and Jackie nervously, and made the decision only as Cam was within his reach.

Cam would never come to one of his races again, he was sure, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Hunter grabbed him and exclaimed, "Jackie, have you met my boyfriend?"

He'd cut her off mid-sentence, and the immediate silence that followed was filled with hilarity. He'd wrapped his arm around Cam's shoulders and felt the older man stiffen immediately at the title Hunter had attached but he hadn't shrugged away so Hunter could only hope he'd play along. Jackie's eyes were comically wide as she starred at them, and possibly for the first time since Hunter had known her she was speechless.

"Cam, Jackie." Hunter continued on anyway. "Jackie, Cam. My boyfriend." He reiterated again, giving Cam's shoulder what he hoped was a conspiratorial squeeze.

Cam cleared his throat and offered a hand. "Right. That's me, then."

Inwardly, Hunter let out a sigh of relief. Cam was going to deadpan the hell out of this, and he might be rid of Jackie forever. The day was looking up.

Jackie shook his hand with a face that looked like she might be sick. "You… uh… you're… well. You have a boyfriend."

Hunter grinned. "Yes, indeed I do."

"Who knew?" Cam added, reaching up to grab the hand Hunter had on his shoulder. Hunter fought his laughter with all his might.

"Right. Um… I just…" Jackie was looking between the two of them, unsure of herself at last. "You never said…"

"That he had a boyfriend?" Cam spoke up quickly, laughing. "Oh, honey! How could you do that to all these poor girls?"

Hunter kept his eyes fixed on Jackie. Cam was looking at him and prodding him, playing more into this scheme than Hunter could have possibly imagined and if Hunter looked at him the jig would be up because there was no way he could not laugh here.

"You'll have to forgive him." Cam assured Jackie. "He's a bit insecure."

Hunter guffawed. "I, I, I am." Hunter stuttered. He had no idea how to keep this going now. "Sorry. He's just too good for me."

He could feel Cam's smugness the moment he said it, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Jackie was getting the hint, something Hunter hadn't thought possible before. "Well, that's great, Hunter. Really. I have to go though, I promised Rick I'd watch his race and it's starting." She turned on her heal without a goodbye and began to scamper off.

Cam called after her. "See you sweetie!" He proceeded to do one of those hand flips and this time Hunter did roll his eyes.

"Was that necessary?" Hunter asked immediately.

"I don't know, _dear_. Was it?" Cam quipped back, and Hunter broke into a smile.

"Let me explain." Hunter released the former green ranger slowly, taking a step back and watching him cross his arms.

"You'd better, because I'm very confused." Cam told him, and Hunter bit his lip. "Don't even." Cam warned.

Hunter held up his hands. "For the record, I owe you a huge favor. I will be forever in your debt."

"Everyone at this track is going to think you're gay now. You know that, yeah?" Cam seemed more concerned for his reputation than anything else.

Hunter shrugged, not really rattled by it. He wasn't a factory rider. What did he have to loose? "I don't care what people at the track think. It's the friends who are willing to help me look that gay that matter."

Cam smirked at this, but said nothing. He sat on the edge of Hunter's truck bed easily, rummaging around in his cooler for a soda.

"One question though?" Hunter couldn't help himself. "Did you have to be _that_ gay?"

Cam's stare was a cross between dangerously amused and infuriated. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying. You couldn't have been my manly, tough yet still queer boyfriend?" Hunter teased, coming up to sit beside him.

Cam rolled his eyes, making a show of it. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to consider your specifications!" And he promptly whacked Hunter upside the head.

Hunter couldn't say he didn't deserve it. "Well, at least you know for next time."

Cam snorted, but said nothing. They sipped their soda's in silence, and Hunter was about to ask if can wanted to go for drinks when Cam asked "Who was she, anyway?"

"I introduced you." Hunter reminded, but answered before Cam could hit him again. "She's a track stalker. Wants to bask in the fame of the riders without actually doing any work."

"Why is she hanging around you then?" Cam wondered, and he sounded genuinely curious.

Hunter sputtered. "Gee, thanks!"

Cam shook his head quickly, grinning. "You know what I meant! And hey, you did lose."

Hunter grumbled. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Want to call Jackie back over?" Cam sounded patronizing. "The look on her face seemed to cheer you up."

Hunter sniggered. "Yeah, that was pretty fun."

Cam sighed. "Honestly, Hunter." He sounded like a mix between disappointed and amused, and Hunter wasn't sure he liked it.

"What did I do now?" He wondered, nudging Cams arm.

Cam hopped down from the tailgate of the truck, set his soda down and pushed his glassed up on his nose before he spoke. "I'm going to go now. Good race. I'll see you at the barbecue on Sunday."

Sunday. Barbecue at Shane's new house. Right. He'd forgotten.

"Call me when you decide to grow up." Cam shot over his shoulder, and that pissed Hunter off a bit.

"Hey!" He called, chasing Cam down. "What's the matter? What did I do?" He caught Cam's arm and made him pause, but Cam just looked at him.

"I came to see you race, Hunter. Not get roped into being your fake boyfriend for a joke at some poor dimwit's expense." Cam fired off, and Hunter rolled his eyes. He didn't let him go, either.

"Yes, I can see you have the utmost sympathy for her." Hunter shot back. "You could have objected. You saw why I did it." He insisted.

"Yes, she was annoying. No, I wouldn't want to put up with her either. Find a way to get rid of her that doesn't involve me." Cam was getting mysteriously worked up over something any of the others would have blown off after a few moments.

But Hunter wouldn't have done this with any of the others, would he? Cam was probably the only one of his friends he trusted near enough to even joke about this with. And Cam was also quite possibly the only one who would take this so seriously. That was who Cam was.

"Let me go, would you?" Cam yanked his arm and Hunter did as he was told, but Cam didn't try to walk away again.

Finally Hunter just scuffed his feet and had out with it. "Would you mind if I was gay?"

Cam's reaction was hard to read, and Hunter imagined it still would have been had he been looking at him. "Are you?"

"I asked you first." Hunter shot back instinctively, the side effect of years as an older brother. He sighed when Cam raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I'm not straight, anyway."

"Who is?" Cam crossed his arms and shrugged back. Hunter considered him. Not a definitive answer, at any rate.

"Not us?" Hunter suggested, and Cam just sighed again. He looked back at Hunter, probably waiting for him to say something half intelligent. Hunter couldn't come up with much. "The faster we get this bike loaded, the faster we can go grab some beers."

Cam rolled his eyes. "And by this I assume you want me to stick around and watch while you load your bike, yeah?"

Hunter couldn't help it; he grinned. "Well, the watching part is kind of up to you, isn't it?"

And Hunter did it without even realizing he'd done it. He was flirting! He wanted to smack himself. He hasn't known Cam was maybe Gay for 30 seconds and he hits on him? Great friend he was, that was for sure.

"I suppose a comment about your rippling ninja muscles would be inappropriate here." Cam quipped. Hey, Cam was flirting too. So maybe they were okay.

"I won't tell anyone," Hunter assured. Cam just shook his head, and Hunter was kind of relieved. And yet… now the pressure was on. Did he like Cam? Did he want to date him? Was Cam even half as interested in Hunter as he'd pretended to be?

Cam did as he promised and leaned against the truck while Hunter hoisted his bike in and secured it down. Cam even went so far as to help tighten the bike locks, which Hunter gave him an A for effort on.

When they'd finished, Cam unceremoniously announced, "I'm not coming to the track anymore."

Hunter paused, considering this. "I never expected you to come." Which was a lie, because after that first time he'd been thrilled to see Cam every time he was there.

Cam raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't want me here-"

Hunter held up a hand. "Aren't I in enough trouble without you putting words in my mouth?" He was teasing, but he didn't want Cam to finish that sentence. "I like it that you come to my races. You're the only one who cares enough about me to, so I like it." That sounded more pitiful than he'd meant it to, so he shook it off and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "If you don't want to come anymore, that's fine. But… I don't think I ever thanked you for coming in the first place, did I?"

Cam shrugged. "You didn't have to."

"Yeah, well." Hunter shrugged again for lack of anything better to do and motioned towards the truck. Cam followed him and they got in, but before starting it up he turned to Cam. "Thanks for coming to my races, Cam."

Cam blinked once, and then nodded. "You're welcome."

Hunter started the truck and they headed out of the pit area. As they crossed the barricade he spotted Jackie talking to one of the factory riders and he was tempted to throw her a honk and a wave, for good measure.

He turned to Cam mischievously. "Can I negotiate a hand hold?"

Cam looked like he was fighting a smile. "No." And he folded his arms to make sure. Hunter gave him a look, but he turned back to see Jackie look away from the truck very quickly and begin rattling on to he factory rider again. No doubt talking about 'Hunter's new boyfriend'. Fun. "And you're not allowed to call me your boyfriend, _ever again_."

Hunter kept his eyes on the road as he turned onto it from the track, because yeah okay, that stung a bit. So he teased, "Spoilsport."

"What kind of guy do you think I am, anyway?" Cam deadpanned, and Hunter thought he might have offended him again. He glanced over to see that Cam was still fighting his smile, so he kept the game up.

"Yeah, but ever again?" He prodded. "Harsh!"

Cam was quiet, and Hunter thought that was probably the end of it. They reached the main highway and headed into town because Hunter was driving and Cam didn't object, so hey, they were going for drinks. Cool.

He went to turn on the radio but just before he did Cam mumbled something he didn't catch and Hunter said, "What was that?"

Cam cleared his throat, deliberately avoiding Hunters gaze. "At least, not without dinner first."

And Hunter guffawed because yeah, Cam was joking, but there was some truth in that. They shared a laugh for a moment and then Hunter became serious very fast. "Seriously?"

Cam gave him his usual 'you are an idiot' look, but Hunter didn't feel so much like an idiot that time. Cam had just given him an opening, one Hunter wasn't totally sure he should take, but it was as good of a chance as he was ever going to get.

"Dinner, huh?" He prodded again, but Cam just kept quiet. Hunter decided to test him. "I suppose bringing flowers would be overdoing it?"

"Hunter." Cam changed into his no nonsense self quicker than he used to these days. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Hunter paused, feeling like the ground had whipped out from beneath him as Cam now had the control of his blushing reflex. "Are you gonna say yes?"

Cam was staring at him silently from his seat and Hunter wished he could get a better look at his expression but they were on the high way so Hunter decided to go with it.

"Would tonight be too soon?" He asked, as seriously as possible when his cheeks were matching his shirt.

Cam laughed, which had to be a good sign. He didn't answer yes or no, though, and Hunter wondered if he knew just how frustrating that was.

They drove until they'd reached the city and then Hunter had to pick a place to go, so he looked to Cam questioningly.

"I haven't decided if we're serious or kidding yet," Cam admitted as they came to a stop light.

"We can decide that right now and we never have to talk about it again." Hunter offered. He wanted this, or at least thought he did, and clearly Cam wasn't objecting. Today could have blown up in his face, but it didn't. Because it was Cam, and with Cam things were different. They always had been.

Maybe this day was going to be his after all.

"There's a café I've been watching to try over on 2nd." Cam offered with a shrug. Hunter looked at him and smiled.

"Cool." And he threw the truck into gear and headed that way. After a few moments he couldn't resist. "You sure you don't want to come to the track if you're actually my boyfriend?"

Cam scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself." He warned, but he was grinning, and Hunter figured he had a while to convince Cam otherwise.

At least the rest of the night, and maybe, if he was lucky, the rest of their lives.

And for the record, Cam never actually missed any of Hunter's races.


End file.
